The present specification relates to a protective face shield assembly that is adapted to releasably mount to a hard hat. More particularly, the specification relates to an improved face shield assembly that universally fits to most hard hats and that further includes a dual-pivot system which allows the face shield to be efficiently located in a “down” as-used position, a “up” as-used position and a “stowed” position above the hard hat.
Current head gear product offerings are generally hard hat specific, i.e. they do not universally fit a variety of hard hats. Further, when the face shields of existing safety systems are rotated upwards into the unused position, they leave the shields in a position that is cantilevered in front of the hard hat, where it is cumbersome, off-balance and in the way.